Broken Promises
by LawlietsDarkAngel
Summary: Sequel to Promise. Vergil broke his promise a year ago, but Dante won't. Does Dante have the strength to save his twin, or will Vergil become one of the many broken promises left in the wake of a tragedy? Part 2 of the 4 part Promise series *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only part of the plot._

_**Warnings: **__language, Yaoi, angst, possible blood and gore. Rated M to be safe._

_Hello everybody. I'm back much faster than I thought I would be. This is the sequel to Promise. I hope it meets every ones expectations. _

**Prologue**

_You've heard of it haven't you? The Legend of Sparda. When I was young my father would tell me stories about it._

A little girl in a white dress ran up to her father, sitting on his lap and begging him to tell her a story. He ruffled her hair fondly, looking at her with the kind of love only a father can give. Taking a deep breath, he began to retell the story he knew she wanted to hear.

_Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off from our human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side._

"Daddy," the girl asked, "did that really happen? Demon's are mean aren't they?" Her father replied, "Well Mary, sometimes even a demon can do what is right." Mary frowned, her six year old mind not comprehending the information completely.

"I don't think so daddy."

_I never believed it. I thought it was just a child's fairy tale. But I discovered that this so-called legend wasn't a myth at all. Sparda existed._

_How do I know? Well…_

The shadow of a woman could be seen hiding behind one of the many pillars in the area. It had started to rain, and she watched in awe as a pair of silver haired twins fought each other, swords moving faster than the eye could see.

_I met the son's of Sparda – both of them. Though the same blood of their father flowed through their veins, the two battled each other fiercely like arch enemies. It seemed as if they derived some sort of twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting._

She felt her face heat up when the fighting stopped, and the brothers began battling each other in a different way.

_But in the end…_

…_only one was left standing._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The central library of Capulet city was one the biggest ever built. It was also one of the only places he hadn't looked.

The four story building had been daunting at first. He had no idea where to begin searching. So, he took his time, flipping through every book he came across. Luckily, he was blessed with patience unlike his brother…

He felt his throat constrict, and pushed the thoughts away. He had come too far to break down now.

The section he was in was dark and deserted the only light coming from a lone bulb at the top of the vaulted ceiling. A voice that came out of nowhere jolted him, though he didn't show it.

"So, you're looking for the book of ancient legends, the tale of the Demon warrior Sparda?"

The question surprised him. How had this man known? He closed the book he was looking through, placing it back on the shelf.

"That's not what I'm looking for," he lied, "leave me."

The mystery man didn't take the hint. "Then what are you looking for? A demon that impregnates a woman, who then bears twin sons…" the unknown man watched as the one searching the shelves clenched his hand at the word 'twins'.

"That's the story isn't it?"

Faster than the eye could see, the first man drew a sword, pointing it directly into the other's face. "Leave me. I won't tell you a third time." His voice warned the other not to push his luck.

The man holding the sword furrowed his brows in frustration as the other began to talk again. "People inherently fear evil. However…" He stroked the blade, pushing his thumb against it, causing his blood to spill. He slowly walked forward, allowing the cut to get deeper.

"…occasionally, a person may become seduced by evil." The holder of the sword glanced over slowly, his heart thumping as he looked into the strangers face for the first time. He had seen this man before. A long time ago in one of his dreams.

He sheathed his sword, keeping the fear off of his face as he stared into the mans different colored eyes. "What are you getting at?"

The other looked down, breaking eye contact. "Share with me, the story of Sparda…"

_Pretty much the same from the game with a few tweaks. Lady will play a role in this, but she want be annoying or anything. I actually really liked her in the game. I'm not sure when I'll update next. I'm working on a Fourth of July Dante/Nero one-shot, so that may be up next. Thanks for reading._


	2. Mission 1

_Hey everybody. I'm sorry for the long disappearence, my life has been quite crazy lately._

_Thank you to all that read my Dante/Nero two-shot Sparks. And everyone who reviewed gets cake *throws confetti*_

_Anyway, here is the first official chapter of Broken Promises. it's basically me rewriting Devil May Cry 3 and adding my own stuff to it as well. There's also alot of stuff from the manga in here. On to reviews!_

**Vergilsdarkqueen666:** oh yah, i'm definately gonna put that in there.

**ladysubaru83: **Yes, yes she did. I hoped you like the D/N story.

**moonbeam1987: **thanks. I hope you like the rest as well.

Thanks to the reviews I either didn't answer or answered with pm. i'm sorry to those i didn't answer, sometimes I have no idea what to say.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only part of the plot._

_**Warnings: **__language, Yaoi, angst, possible blood and gore. Rated M to be safe._

** Broken Promises: Mission 1**

"_The world was born from darkness."_

Vergil walked down a set of dark, stone steps. The bald man had called himself Arkham, and claimed that he could help unseal the power Vergil sought. A match was lit, and Vergil looked at his surroundings.

Skulls made up the walls and ceiling around the staircase. Every few feet a casket with a skeleton lying upon it could be seen in grooves set along the walls.

"Catacombs?"

"Yes," Arkham answered. "Not unlike a graveyard, yet its essence is somehow beautiful. If these walls could talk, what would they say…"

"…of their master?" They had stopped in a large, open area. A giant statue stood in front of them. It looked like an angel with its feet nailed to the floor. Its torso was missing, the bones of its spine being the only thing that connected its chest to its hips. Vergil studied it before speaking.

"You never did tell me all that was needed to open the gate to the demon realm."

Arkham turned towards him. "There are many things that still need to be done. Two will be completed here." He said, "Six of the seven demons needed have been released. They take the form of bells that help in the opening of the gate."

He turned and walked closer to the statue. "We must next reconstruct the Temi-na-gru, which houses what we are looking for.

_**(Once, the legends say, Heaven was at war… And the Earth was ripped apart over and over again).**_

"Temi-na-gru?" This was the first time Vergil had heard of that. Arkham sighed and faced the silver haired man.

"The Temi-na-gru is a tower. It was built by demons thinking that if they could build it tall enough, they could reach Heaven." This confused Vergil. "Why would they want to reach Heaven?"

"To destroy it," Arkham answered. "They were ordered to destroy any and all light. The Demon Emperor Mundus wanted to rule the worlds, and the beings in Heaven were in the way."

"However," he continued, "the Dark Knight Sparda destroyed them and their tower before they could reach their destination. He sealed it along with the gate to the underworld. You are one of the very few people who can open it."

"But we will get to that later. As for now…" Arkham looked up at the statues face and opened his arms wide.

"I present to you, a son of Sparda!"

The angel's face turned demonic as it smiled. Its eyes looked at Vergil and he immediately felt an intense pressure pushing down on his mind.

_**(The link between Heaven and Earth was rendered unstable. And from their boundaries the Underworld was formed, and Chaos spread).**_

The room disappeared and Vergil found himself in a graveyard. He realized he was naked as he looked around in shock. Pushing his fallen hair out of his eyes, he saw Yamato sticking out of the ground a couple of tombstones away.

He walked towards it, but stopped when a hand shot out of the ground in front of him. A decayed corpse clawed its way out of the dirt, and he jumped over it grabbing his sword as he landed.

Looking around he saw more skeletons and corpses digging themselves out of their graves. He ran but was quickly surrounded by the newly undead. They all held weapons. Some had spears while others brandished swords or pikes. He slashed out as they charged but only managed to decapitate one of them, the now detached skull coming back and biting him in the arm.

He shook it off and turned around. One of them pushed Vergil and he fell over, slamming his head on something hard. Looking up he saw that it was a tombstone. His name was carved on the front of it.

He whipped back around in time to see dozens of sharp weapons flying through the air towards him.

_**(The marauders became known as demons… and in the ensuing slaughter, many human lives were lost).**_

They all hit Vergil at the same time, pinning him to his grave. He could feel the blood dripping down his body and out of his mouth as he heaved, trying to get much needed air. His vision darkened and his mind screamed.

"No! I will **NOT** die like this. I'm so close to getting what I want."

He blinked and coughed up more blood. "I… want to see him again…"

An image of Dante appeared in his mind. He looked the same as he did a year ago, smiling as he showed off his new red coat.

Suddenly, a rush of what felt like adrenaline filled his body, and the darkness in his vision disappeared. Energy and strength coursed through him as he stood, and with one swing of Yamato he decimated every dead being in the graveyard. His glowing eyes took in the destruction he had created and he smirked. Clenching his fists, his head rose towards the sky and he let out a terrifying roar, freezing anything that might have still been alive in its tracks.

Vergil's inner demon had awakened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pair of nine year old twin boys sat on a bench in the park their mother had taken them to. It was a nice day; cotton ball shaped clouds occasionally covered the sun, providing much wanted shade.

The younger of the two blinked as he realized his twin had gone missing. Jumping off the bench he walked around the park, silently searching for his other half. A scream came from behind a couple of trees nearby.

Running over his eyes grew big as he saw the torn apart body of his mother. Her blood mixing with the quickly melting ice creams she had bought for her sons. Another scream was heard and the boy ran towards it.

Tears flowed down his face when he found the source of the screams. He had made it in time to see his brother get sliced in half, his upper body landing closer than was comfortable.

"Vergil…" he whispered. He could taste salt from the tears dripping into his mouth. Falling to his knees, he crawled to his fallen brother. The tears poured out faster as he stared into the unseeing eyes of his twin. A heart wrenching scream tore from his throat and he closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"VERGIL!"

A nineteen year old Dante sat up in his bed, the name of his brother dying on his lips. He quickly wiped the wetness away from under his eyes and got out of bed, stretching before heading to his bathroom.

The building he was currently living in was shitty to say the least. The roof was caving in and there were holes lining the walls, but it was the best he could afford.

His agent and renter, Enzo, said he was lucky to get that much for the little money he had to give. It was Dante's dream to become a demon hunter and get revenge on the fuckers that helped destroy his family.

He turned the shower on and stepped under it, allowing the hot water to relax his tense muscles. Parts of his nightmare flashed through his mind and he hit the shower wall, letting the pain take over.

The scar from where the Vergil clone had bitten him burned for a moment before going back to normal. It was the only wound he ever received that scarred. He still didn't know why.

Ever since that hellish day a year ago he only dreamed of his twin. The dreams always ended in death. A clear image of Vergil appeared in his mind's eye and Dante let himself slide down the shower wall.

"Get out of my head you bastard."

The sound of his phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. Turning off the shower, he got out and pulled on a pair of pants before walking out into the main room of his shop.

Rubbing the water out of his hair, he sat at his desk and slammed his feet on the top of it. The phone flew off of its cradle and into his waiting hand. Yah, he was that good.

He could here the person on the other line yelling hysterically before he even put it to his ear. Rolling his eyes he said, "Sorry, not open for business yet."

He threw the phone and it landed back on its hook. He scoffed before saying, "I haven't even picked a name for this joint and I'm already getting calls."

An almost empty box of pizza caught his eye and he reached for it, pulling out a piece of cold pizza. He took a bite and was about to chew when he sensed a presence outside of his door.

He leaned back casually in his chair and took another bite before saying, "You a customer too?" he could feel an evil aura emanating off of the stranger. This man wasn't human.

"Well, if you want to use the bathroom, help yourself. The toilets in the back."

The man walked to the pool table that was sitting to the side of the desk, and ran his fingers along its edge.

"Is your name Dante," he asked, "Son of Sparda?"

Dante's head rose in surprise. As far as everyone knew, Dante Sparda had died in the tragic explosion with the rest of his family a year ago. He had even moved to a far away city. How had this man known…?

"Where did you hear that?"

"From your brother."

Dante felt his heart stop for a couple of seconds as he stared at the bald man now in front of his desk. Vergil…

"He sent this invitation for you."

Dante didn't even hear what the other man had said. His brain unfroze when he felt his desk being flipped. He back flipped to avoid being crushed and landed on it, aiming Ivory at the spot the man had been standing in.

When he saw that no one was there, he reholstered the gun and jumped off the desk. Holding his hand out he caught the pizza box that had flown into the air when the desk was upturned.

Putting the box down, he grabbed Ebony off of the floor and walked towards the front door. He hadn't seen his twin in exactly a year today. Their birthday. Why would he show up now?

His musings were interrupted as a series of loud crashes came from outside. Pulling the door opened, he watched as a huge tower erupted out of the ground at the heart of the city. His enhanced vision picked up on a figure standing at the very top of the building, their blue trench coat flapping in the wind.

Rubbing at his scarred neck and clearing his throat Dante walked out the door, his eyes never leaving the immobile figure.

"Welcome back Vergil."


	3. Mission 2

Hey!!! I finally updated!!!! I'm not dead!!!! *Throws cake* Anyway, here's chapter 3. It's getting kinda morbid. Reviews make me very happy. *hint hint*

Warnings: Blood and gore, swearing.

**Mission 2**

'_**Unending darkness, a crucible of Chaos…'**_

Mary couldn't find her mother anywhere. She had gotten home late after helping one of her many drunken friends home, and had been expecting to get yelled at. Yet, when she walked into the small house, her mom wasn't there.

Worried, she left her home and began to search the small town in which she lived. There were very few places her mom could be, and it was way too late for her to be at any of them now.

She walked past the old grocery store, and headed towards the park. The sound of rustling leaves could be heard overhead, but it was too dark to see so she continued into the center of town. Still finding no sign of her mother, she went to the only place she hadn't looked, the church sitting at the end of town.

The street lights stopped about a mile in front of the building, so she trekked the remaining distance in the dark. Reaching the entrance she pushed open the large, wooden door and walked inside.

The entryway was dark. Walking past it and up a flight of wooden stairs led her to the sanctuary. The alter was glowing from the light of dozens of candles set in a circle. Curious, she went closer, and was surprised to see her father kneeling in the center.

He was holding a thick book, muttering to himself and looking at something beneath him. The body of her mother lay under him, her mouth held shut by a piece of cloth. Her father finished muttering, and reached for a large knife sitting beside him. Mary ran forward and screamed for him to stop, but it was too late.

The blade embedded itself into her mother's chest, producing a puddle of thick, red liquid to pour down the sides of the knife. Mary fell to her knees, still screaming as the floor around her mother and father began to glow.

As the light began to intensify, Mary could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. Her screaming faded as she fell to the floor, her father's maniacal laughter the only sound in the background.

Yenalus sat on a throne of skulls when her servant arrived. He knelt before her and she stood, leaving her macabre perch, to stand before him. Laying a hand on his head, she asked,

"How is the quiet one doing? Have we succeeded in our first stage?"

He looked up and smiled, his sharp, dirty teeth showing dully in the gloom. "Yes milady, he has successfully transformed."

"Excellent." she replied. "What about the loud one. You've been to see him, yes?"

"That is correct. He still bears the mark I gave him all those months ago."

"Good." She turned and walked back up her hill of bones, seating herself once again in her chair. "He is completely under my control; you've done well my pet."

The man stood and bowed before saying, "Thank you, Your Highness. I must get back to the tower. I'm sure he's awoken by now."

"Yes, you may leave." The man bowed again, then turned and left the dungeon containing his queen.

Yenalus smiled to herself when he was gone, and said aloud, "Let's have some fun with the obnoxious one shall we?"

Dante ambled down the street that led to his favorite bar, the Love Planet. It was the quickest way to his destination. And to Vergil. He was passing an abandoned building when a scorching pain shot through his neck.

He fell to the ground breathing hard. Right when he tried to get back up it happened again, but this time he screamed. It felt as though someone was slowly peeling the flesh of his neck away. He fell once more, but this time he stayed down.

When he finally got up, his eyes were blank. He turned around and walked across a couple of streets to another well known bar. Inside, he ignored all of the women who threw themselves at him. Instead he made his way to the far side of the bar where a lone man sat.

The man was chubby, with a white hat covering his thick, curly black hair. The man turned as Dante approached. He smiled in greeting, but his grin quickly disappeared as Dante yanked him out of his seat. The man squawked and tried to struggle as he was dragged out of the pub, but to no avail.

When they were outside and alone, the man was thrown to the ground. He scrambled to his feet, and backed up to a nearby wall.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

Dante said nothing, but instead he slowly advanced on his victim.

"D…Dante? Hey, it's me, Enzo. You know, your partner? The one who got you your shop?"

Still the devil hunter didn't answer. He wrapped his hand around the fat mans neck and squeezed. Enzo panicked, trying to push him away. Dante drew his other arm back before shooting it forward, straight through Enzo's gut. The beefy man screamed as his intestines were torn out.

The fiend chaser threw the still screaming Enzo to the ground, and began to feast on the bloody meat he was greeted with.

Enzo's shrieks grew louder as Dante ate him alive, before he stopped making noise altogether.

Halfway through his now dead victim, Dante stopped. His eyes grew bright with intelligence once again as they became wide. He threw himself away from the partially devoured corpse and gagged.

He threw up blood for the next fifteen minutes before turning his slightly crazed eyes to the body of his former friend. A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked up to the sky.

"What the fuck is happening to me?"

Yenalus sat with her eyes closed. Her inner eye watched as Dante dragged himself away from the scene of the horrific murder. Her beautiful work. She grinned at the sky and opened her blood red eyes.

"I've got you now my little devil hunter."


	4. Mission 3

**Warnings: Language, boyxboy action.**

"**But even to that primordial existence there came a ray of light."**

The winds at the top of the Temen-ni-gru were strong, but Vergil won against them as he gazed at the city below. His keen eyesight had picked up on Dante's image as soon as his brother had left the shop.

Vergil closed his eyes, desperately trying to ignore the ache he felt in his chest. Dante was so close, yet still so far away. Footsteps sounded behind him.

"Arkham."

"Well? Doesn't it excite you?" the bald man asked. "The Temen-ni-gru has revived, the Great One who once ruled this earth as the medium between the Human world and the Demon world. Isn't it a magnificent view?"

Vergil turned away from the other man. "These petty things do not concern me. Did he have it?"

Arkham smiled knowingly. "Of course. He's taking good care of it. It is, after all, the only memento left from the mother you both lost."

**(When Heaven and Earth were rent asunder, a demon God with black horns emerged from the darkness.)**

Vergil grasped at the gold talisman hanging from his neck. The ruby glowed dimly in the setting sun. Arkham took a step closer to the half devil.

"There is someone who wishes to meet you. I believe you've met her before, though it was brief," he said, walking towards the stairs. "And only in your dreams."

The blue twin whipped around in time to see the man disappear behind the wall. The image of a woman with silver hair and red eyes invaded his vision. He followed Arkham quickly down the stairs hoping beyond hope that it wasn't who he thought it was.

Yenalus sat in one of the many empty chambers that filled the magnificent Temen-ni-gru. Her ultra sensitive hearing picked up on two figures making there towards her.

It was time show the oldest son of Sparda what he was up against.

A woman with short brown hair screeched to a stop in the middle of a deserted road. The familiar demonic presence she felt could only mean one thing. Pushing her sunglasses farther up her nose, she looked up at the tower that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"I finally found you."

Arkham was much faster than he looked. Every time Vergil thought he had caught up, the bald man slipped around another corner and out of sight once again.

Running around yet another wall, the older twin was faced with a door. No one else was in sight. He could a demonic presence seeping through the wall, and he knew he was in the right place.

He entered the room cautiously. What he saw made his face go slack with disbelief and horror. The woman from his dreams sat on a golden throne, her red eyes piercing through him. The same woman he saw every time he dreamt about murdering his twin.

She stood and smiled. "Welcome son of Sparda."

Glaring he said, "Who are you?"

"I am Yenalus, daughter of the great demon General Ragne. It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

She walked down to him and bowed mockingly. Vergil grabbed Yamato's hilt, about to unsheathe it when she stopped him with a swipe of her hand. He stood frozen in place as she stepped closer.

"No, no. I won't be having any of that."

Vergil struggled against the spell that bound him, but it was too strong. She was much more powerful than she looked.

"From your reaction, I'm assuming you remember me, but I don't think you actually realize all that I've been doing to you."

A memory suddenly jumped to the front of Vergil's mind. One that he had tried very hard to erase.

**(He hammered a giant spike into the earth so that Heaven and Earth would never again be split apart.)**

_Vergil ran into the room and watched as Dante failed to free himself from under a piece of the ceiling that had caved in. Dante looked at him, reaching his hand out._

"_Vergil! I've been looking for you! Help me lift this piece of shit. I can't get up."_

_Vergil shook his head, swiping out with Yamato and leaving a cut on Dante's palm. "No Dante. I think it best if I leave. Nothing good will come from me staying here. I'm not strong enough to protect you."_

_The look Dante gave him was one of anger and fright. "I'm sorry," Vergil whispered before he turned around and walked out into the backyard._

"_You promised!" Dante yelled, his voice loud in the silence of the destroyed house. Vergil froze, barley turning his head in his brother's direction. _

"_So did you. Don't break yours."_

Suddenly able to move again, the older twin grabbed his head. He didn't want to remember any of this. He gasped as more old memories surfaced, one after another.

"_Look, you're drunk. You don't realize what you're doing." Dante sighed. He wanted it to happen, but not like this._

_Vergil grabbed his face again and forced Dante to look at him. His eyes were clear, not hazed over like they usually were when someone was drunk._

"_I'm not as drunk as you think I am," he whispered before once again connecting their lips. This time Dante kissed back. He felt Vergil's tongue press against his lips, so he opened his mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen._

_The feeling of their tongue's sliding against each other made Dante shiver. They parted for air before going back and exploring each others mouths. Dante ran his hands through his brother's hair as Vergil pushed him harder into the wall._

_Dante ran his tongue along the top of Vergil's mouth, and felt himself get hard as Vergil moaned. He pulled away and caught his breath._

"_I hope that answered the love question." _

_Dante scratched his nails down Vergil's back, screaming his name as when his orgasm hit. The sound of his name being screamed and the feeling of Dante's walls clamping around him was too much for Vergil. He came hard, yelling Dante's name before collapsing on top of him._

_When their breathing returned to normal, Vergil pulled himself out and lay beside his brother, wrapping him in his arms. Their legs tangled together when Dante turned to rest his head on his twin's chest._

"_I love you," Dante mumbled before falling asleep. Vergil looked down at his brother and smiled as he let sleep take him._

"_I love you too."_

Vergil fell to his knees with a cry of despair. These memories were too painful. He looked up the witch who was now grinning at him and asked, "What are you doing to me?"

Instead of speaking more pictures from the past hit him.

"_Promise me something Vergil." It was a command, not a request._

"_Okay."_

"_Promise… promise that you won't leave me." Vergil was taken aback. It must have been a really bad dream._

"_I promise only if you promise me something in return." He lifted Dante's head off of his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "If I ever break my promise, you have to come and find me."_

"_I would've done that anyway."_

"_Good. Then I promise."_

"Stop it!"

The blue twin fell on his side, curling up as though becoming smaller would help somehow.

_The rain came down harder as Vergil watched himself disarm Dante, his sword spinning before landing tip down a couple of feet away. Time seemed to stop as he watched the other him stab Dante with Yamato, blood gushing out of the wound._

_He ran towards them as the other Vergil pulled the sword out of his twin's body. Dante fell backwards almost gracefully, his back arching beautifully before he hit the ground. Vergil dropped to his knees next to him as the blood pooled around them, dying Dante's hair red._

_The Vergil clone walked away before grabbing Rebellion out of the ground and stabbing Dante in the chest with it. Vergil put his hand to his brother's neck, desperately looking for some sign of life, only to find none. Dante was dead._

_Vergil's breathing sped up as his mind tried to process what had just happened. Dante couldn't be dead….._

"No." Vergil moaned, curling himself in tighter.

**(To prevent the spike from removing itself, He chained the undying one to it and cast an eternal seal.)**

_He jumped in shock when Dante sat up, his other hand wrapping around Vergil's neck, chocking off his air supply._

_Dull, lifeless eyes turned towards him. "Why Vergil?" A red tear rolled down the corpse's cheek, while his hand tightened around Vergil's throat. "I thought you loved me."_

Yenalus finally released him from her spell when she saw tears dropping from his eyes. Standing back she summoned a portal of darkness around the whimpering son of Sparda.

"Be gone."


	5. Mission 3 cont

I'm back!!!!! This chapter is really short and confusing, so i'm apologizing for it now. But at least it's an update right?

**Warnings: Yaoi, gore, bad language, morbid content  
**

review time!!!!!!

**ladysubar83: Oh nowhere important :P Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Incomplete Dani: Well hopefully this will too. Thank you for the review XD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Behold now the gate of fear! The darkness casts you within the crucible, and brings chaos and destruction without end.**

The ice guardian had been stupidly easy to defeat, but Dante appreciated the distraction from his less than happy thoughts. The image of Enzo's half eaten body flashed through his mind; he felt like he was gonna throw up again.

He made his way over to the door the three headed dog had been guarding. Halfway there his head suddenly felt like it was going to explode. Dropping to his knees, he gripped at his hair as the pain grew sharper.

"What….the ...hell….?" he mumbled. The ache grew as his vision darkened. He fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Yenalus smirked as the younger brother passed out. _'Hmmm,'_ she thought, _'let's try something different.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Dante awoke to the feeling of intense pleasure coursing through him. He was back in his room, the one he had when he still lived peacefully with his mom and…

He gasped when he felt something wet sliding up his dick. Looking down he saw… no, this must be a dream. There's no way that…

His back arched as a very willing mouth took in his erect member. This felt WAY too real to be a dream. But that meant the one doing this to him was really here. And that, he knew, was impossible.

"Vergil?"

His twin looked up at him, and the pleasure increased dramatically. Gripping his brothers hair, Dante pushed his dick farther down the others throat. He cried out as Vergil swallowed around him. All coherent thought left him as he began thrusting himself into the warm, wet mouth.

This was different than all the other times. So much pleasure flowed through him that it felt as though he were on fire. He wanted release so badly. A scream tore from his throat as Vergil sucked harder. His entire body was tingling, but he couldn't cum.

His twin released his aching member from the confines of his mouth, but the pleasure didn't stop. It continued to grow until Dante couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck! Oh God…Vergil……please."

The older brother looked down as Dante thrashed under him. His nails became claws and he plunged them into the chest of the younger man. Vergil pulled his hand down, gouging out trails of bloody flesh in the process.

Dante's eyes widened at the pain. The pleasure finally peaked, and everything went white as he came harder than ever before.

* * *

Lady crashed her bike though a window of the tower, and landed in an empty room. She studied her surroundings before jerking the bike up onto a higher platform. She still had a long way to go.

* * *

Vergil woke to the sound of footsteps. Sitting up, he wiped left over tears off of his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. A voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Looks like we have an invited guest."

Spinning around, Vergil watched as Arkham looked over the edge of the Temen-ni-gru.

"Is that so?"

Arkham nodded. "A human. A woman."

Sighing to himself the bald man said, "I'm afraid I'll have to ask the uninvited one to leave. That is what Milady would want." Vergil just stared, unsure of what to say.

Arkham continued. "Actually I happen to be acquainted with that woman." He walked back towards the door that led into the tower, passing the older son of Sparda as he did. The scar on his face moved.

"A storm is approaching."

**I once again apologize about the shortness and randomness of this chapter. i hope you guys like it still :)**


End file.
